


Loyalty only goes so far when it comes to snoring - Arthur Morgan x reader

by Pastapooper



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hc that Micah snores loudly, Historically Inaccurate, I don't know how to write dialogue and it shows, I mention drowning dogs once but it's not a thing that happens, Ignoring Canon, One Shot, One non-consensual tiddy grab, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, heck I don't even know how to talk, ignoring realistic time-centric clothing, snoring, this does not make sense but it came to me in a dream so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: You've been traveling with Micah and Arthur for a while and your bedroll gets destroyed. You have to share a bed.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Loyalty only goes so far when it comes to snoring - Arthur Morgan x reader

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and I just had to write something around the idea. It's definitely not up to my normal writing standards, but I hope it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> Don't forget to read the fic's tags for warnings.

You had been traveling around with Arthur and Micah. It had been fun and messy, but after one particularly rowdy encounter with some guy you guys had fucked over a while back, you ended up losing most of your belongings including your bedroll. You returned to the tiny camp you shared with Micah and Arthur. Micah was sharpening his knife and Arthur was hanging up some clothes he washed. Arthur had immediately spot that something was wrong. He called out to you.

"Back so soon?"

You got off your horse and walked towards the makeshift camp the men had made. You threw the dead deer you had shot onto the table. 

"The guy we robbed a while back found me and we got into another fight. He ended up setting fire to some of my stuff before I could shoot him. My bedroll is completely destroyed." You explained, sadness visible on your face. It had been with you for the longest time and you had become a bit emotionally attached to it. It was your comfort after a long day.

Arthur walked up to you and squeezed your arm. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. We should've gone with you."

You could almost hear Micah roll his eyes. He stood up and went to the deer to prepare it for dinner. "A destroyed bedroll ain't the end of the world. It's too late to get a new one now," he smirks and looks in your direction. "So don't worry, babe, you can just crawl into my bed tonight." 

You smile back sweetly at Micah, appreciating his gesture. "Thank you Micah."

You can't deny you fancied Arthur more, but you have loyalty towards Micah. He's the one that saved you when you were captured by some gang. You owe him your freedom, so if Micah wants you to sleep in his bed, you'll obey.

Arthur nodded, but you could read a bit of disappointment on his face. "Then that's settled. Let's make dinner." 

With that, you all did some chores until dinner was ready. Once you had eaten you went for a swim, got dressed in your nightwear and sat in front of the fire for a bit to get warm. At night and in the early mornings it was always surprisingly cold. Micah had already gone to bed, and you were left at the campfire by yourself. Arthur was probably in his tent writing in his journal. 

After taking in the heat of the campfire, you started making your way to Micah's tent. You hadn't been in there a lot of times, so you felt somewhat awkward to walk in there without warning. "Micah..?" You called out softly. He answered with a groggy "huh? Yeah?" Before telling you to come in. 

As you walked in, it was a lot more tidy than you expected it to be. Micah was pretty much asleep again, and you carefully crawled underneath his covers. He raised his arm so you could spoon with him. He pulled you in closely and his hand took hold of one of your breasts. You gasped a little at the touch, but let his hand stay there. He was probably too tired to notice it.

His body was colder than you expected it to be. His moustache was a lot rougher than it looked. His chest wasn't as big as he always puffed it out. His chest hair was coarse and tickled your back uncomfortably. Still, you decided to just lay down and try to get rest. 

And when you were finally able to ignore the annoyances about how his body felt, and you were finally able to almost drift off, Micah started to snore in a way that sounded like a was dog being drowned alive, shaking you wide awake again. 

Annoyed as hell, you tried to fall asleep again, but each time he exhaled it sounded like there was a bear growling in your ear. After laying down for about twenty minutes in growing anger, you carefully pried yourself loose from his grip and snuck out of his tent. He barely seemed to notice it. 

You decided to just sit near the softly simmering fire. It wasn't very warm, but it was better than laying next to the snoring Micah. 

Suddenly you hear someone approaching you from behind. You jump up and turn around, only to come face to face with Arthur. 

"Oh it's you!" You say, relief in your voice. He sometimes stayed up late to do extra chores, but you didn't expect him outside again after he went into his tent earlier.

He smiles. "Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"I don't know. So many people are out to get us.."

He chuckles a little and sits down near the fire with you. "Fair enough. I heard someone walk outside and got worried. It's a relief to see it's you. Why are you not in Micah's tent?"

You give an exhausted chuckle to his question. "If you're quiet, you'll know why."

With only the sounds of the night and the soft crackling of the fire, Micah's snoring was unbearably loud. Arthur snorts. "I see. So what were you planning on doing now?"

You smile shyly, unable to meet his beautiful blue eyes. "Well I was thinking about asking if I could sleep with you, Arthur."

He stands up and walks towards you. He puts his hand on your shoulder and squeezes it softly. His hands are big and rough, but the good kind of rough that comes from being a hardworking person. "Of course, sweetheart. You're always allowed to come to me when you need me." He pauses for a second to stretch his arms above his head. "I'm gonna get some rest now. Join me when want to. I'll be in my bed."

And with that he walks off. You can't help but take a peek behind you to look at him. Your eyes study his strong back and faintly gloss over his ass accentuated by his gun holsters. Arthur is an attractive man for sure. Not only that, but he always did his best to make sure you were alright. You were almost getting nervous about sharing a bed with him. 

When he touches you your body fills with warmth and comfort and all your worries seem to drift away. The way his voice roars when he laughs, the way his face squints when he's focused on hunting... it makes you feel safe. It feels like home. 

Once the firewood is all burnt up, you realize you've hyped yourself up about Arthur a tad too much. You start making your way towards Arthur's tent, announcing yourself before stepping in. 

"Arthur, I'm coming inside the tent now." 

You were met with a pleasant but sleepy voice. "Alright, don't forget to close it up properly."

You did as he said, and you made your way towards the stretcher he was laying on. He lifted the covers, giving you a first row view of his beautiful muscular chest topped off with some beautiful fluffy hair and for a second you have to stop moving to catch your breath. 

His lovely face so defenseless, his beautiful light brown hair a bit messy from laying down, to his strong arms like a heavy ocean wave inviting you in. Your heart is pounding.

Once you get into his bed and get comfortable, he wraps his arm around you. "You're freezing!" He exclaims as he carefully tarts rubbing your side and pulling you closer to him. His chest feels pleasant on your back. He's not too hot or too clammy. He emits a comfortable warm glow, warming you up at record speed. 

"Are you comfortable?" He asks 

You close your eyes and shamelessly wrap his arm more around you. "Yes I am." 

He nuzzles his face in your neck. His stubble is a pleasant feeling. "Good."

He lets his arm rest over your waist. "Now I am as well."

You smile. His arm resting on your waist is heavy, but somehow incredibly comforting as well as comfortable. 

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you, Arthur." 

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He replies. You could feel his voice closer to you than anyone else's has ever been. You can feel it come from his chest all the way out of his mouth, breath tickling your neck.

You exchange some goodnight's with him, and soon you both fall asleep.

The next morning you both ended up sleeping in. When you woke up, Arthur was still asleep. His breaths were deep and slow, and the quiet sound of his breathing was pleasant. As you moved around a bit, he woke up as well. 

"Good morning to you sunshine" he croaked in his morning voice.

You smiled. "Good morning to you as well, Arthur."

He moved to lay on his back, stretching his arms out with a groan.

You're still half asleep from your night's rest. You sit up on the bed and are met with the cold morning air. 

Arthur stands up from the bed and throws on his clothes from the day before. "I'll leave you so you can get ready." He says as he steps out of his tent, closing the opening up again so you have some privacy. 

Such chivalry. You get ready and leave the tent as well. You kind of smell like Arthur now. The way your clothes smell makes them feel almost foreign.

Arthur had finished chopping up some wood and had already gotten the campfire started again. Coffee was still ready from when Micah made some. His horse was gone, making you assume he probably ran off to collect information about your next robbery.

You join Arthur at the fire and pour some coffee in a mug. "I haven't slept this good in a long time." You admit. 

He laughs a bit. "That so? I also haven't slept this good in a while."

You feel cheeky, and the good night's rest has energized you. You smile at Arthur. "I'll lose my bedroll again sometime soon, then." 

He can't help but grin back. "You'll make Micah jealous if you only keep me company, dear." 

"Micah is a big boy. He can handle himself."

"You're overestimating him." Arthur laughs. "I'm already afraid of what he'll say about last night!"

You laugh. "And we didn't even do anything yet!"

Arthur has amusement plastered over his face as he yells back “Yet?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to give kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: https://crunchtoasty.tumblr.com


End file.
